


Hell's Kitchen: United Republic

by QueenTyZula



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Just language and some sexual content hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTyZula/pseuds/QueenTyZula
Summary: TRF Reality Show Challenge accepted. Chef Gordon Ramsey was unsure of what to expect when he arrived in this land of powerful beings looking to compete on the premier season of Hell's Kitchen: United Republic. The drama is intense; the competitors both beloved and hated equipped with varying skills set above all others. Who will be the winner? Will there be a winner? Who knows?





	Hell's Kitchen: United Republic

**Author's Note:**

> TRF Reality TV Challenge
> 
> Prompt given by Hell's Warrior: Thanks Dude!
> 
> For now it is a oneshot until I finish a couple other projects in the air, but I was able to whip this Reality TV crossover for LOK and ATLA. Some characters' ages vary due to this being a cross over, but everyone "mostly" keep the same backgrounds as you will see. Each character that is competing does not have their own special commentary in this first part, but they will as the story progress. No idea how long it will be though I have an idea of who will win. For now the rating is Heavy T, borderline M. I don't stray away from smut, but so far there is nothing warranting the M rating in my opinion...not to say there won't be in the future *wink* *wink*. 
> 
> Also, I did add real person: Chef Gordon Ramsey, but I characterized the chef strictly for the avatar world. 
> 
> Lastly, I have only watched a couple of episodes of Hell's Kitchen to better prepare for this so feel free to give me some prompt/competition ideas if you wish. 
> 
> Enjoy, Yours Truly QueenTyzula

Twenty competitors from our beloved four, united nations are gathered here on this season's biggest, star-studded, Hell's Kitchen yet. The competitors will battle tooth and nail through various scandals, deceit and betrayals to gain the coveted title of Head Chef in Gordon Ramsey's Republic City Thai Bistro restaurant.

Episode one: Greetings United Republic's Finest

Chef Gordon Ramsey emerged from a luxury, stretch Satomobile that was waiting for him at the airport. Stepping out of the vehicle, he stopped in awe of his brand-new restaurant in the gorgeous, Republic City, the capital of the United Republic. The place definitely owned up to its reputation as a beacon of social progress and change. The crowd gathered around the brilliant, gold carpet, stretching from the gold-rimmed, glass, 1920s styled doors to Chef Ramsey's feet. The people of this fabulous city were ecstatic and anxious to greet the famous, British native and welcomed them to their lovely country with open arms.

Cameras captured the footage of Chef Ramsey's trek towards the restaurant's entrance, ducking beneath the red, bow-tied ribbon to place a hand on the letters "HK" carved out of pure, cold ice. As he admired the lovely craftsmanship and attention to details, the chef was reminded of the rumors surrounding these lands of great wars and people with unfathomable gifts to manipulate the natural elements called "Benders".

This is going to be the toughest season yet. He thought on his fellow producers' words before taking the incredible opportunity.

As he silently awaited the ribbon cutting ceremony, a middle-aged man, dressed in brilliant blue to match his eyes with heavily gelled hair and a wavy mustache, greeted him with a warm laugh.

"Hi 'ya, Chef! The name's Varrick," said the man. "Remember we talked over the phone?"

Chef Ramsey regarded the man with a curious look. "Yes, and you look as annoying as I pictured," he said calmly. "Where are my contestants? I'd like to meet them and get started".

The chef was not one to waste time despite being in a foreign land. Varrick laughed the remark off, wholeheartedly. "No worries, Chef, they are all on the way as we speak," looking over his shoulder, he called out. "Zhu Li!"

A woman with thick bifocals that hid a cute face strode up quietly, hands clasped in front of her. "The contestants are inside for the meet and greet," she informed both men. "They have just arrived".

"Good," said Gordon. "Just in time for opening night".

TEAM WATER

Korra: (19) Southern Water Tribe-Probender/Half-baked Bender (All elements)

I was so fucking psyched when Naga sniffed out my invitation to Hell's Kitchen United Republic.

"Mom!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Mom! Mom, look!"

My mother emerged from our home with a smile when I showed her my letter. "Well, Dear, I guess I am a bit torn, now," she said, sweetly.

My smile vanished. "Huh? Why?" I asked, petting Naga as she nibbled on a fish nugget.

"Well," Mom started. "Your cousins, Katara and Sokka are also competing and…"

My stomach had churned at Katara and Sokka. The siblings were always trying to steal my shine in everything! Especially the 'Miss Perfect, I'm a medical doctor', Katara. I took a deep breath as my mother continued to twist the knife in my chest.

"And?" I asked, impatiently.

"Well," she began. "Tonraq received an invitation too".

I almost cursed in front of her. "Dad!" I choked.

Mom nodded. Ugh! This was totally NOT fair. Dad is a master griller not to mention a skilled waterbender. I brought my foot down, hard on the icy terrain, making it nearly break from the mainland.

#

Katara: (30) Southern Water Tribe-Medical Doctor/Master Bender (Water)

Sokka and I showed up at Gran Gran's together, invitations in hand. The premier of Hell's Kitchen was finally happening and both of us had been invited. What sheer awesomeness! I tossed a snowball with my bending directly into my older brother's mouth from my excitement.

"I'm going to DESTROY you!" I teased. "Mr. Warrior, have you ever boiled water before?"

Spitting out the snow, Sokka gave a confident grin "No worries here, little sis! Besides, you'll be too busy sneaking into your Aang's room".

"What?" I squeaked, glancing at Gran Gran when a rush of blood filled my face.

Sokka chuckled. "I know it's been a while since you've seen your husband since he's always in Caldera, but he's got an invitation too!"

#

Eska/Desna: (19) Northern Water Tribe-One Unit/Master bender (Water)

"This is perfect!" Cackled our father as he glanced over the ivory invitations in his hands. "If the rumors are true, Tonraq and his daughter are competing as well".

"We can't kill them, Father," we reminded him. "This is a family show".

"Yes, yes, I know this. But it would boost some ratings, hmm? Besides, if you can't the spirits…YES THE SPIRITS CAN!"

Sighing, we backpedaled from the throne room in tandem, hurrying towards the airship to escape to Republic City.

TEAM EARTH

Asami: (21) Republic City- Future Industries Heiress/Non-bender

From beneath my latest model of the "Sato-Cycle," I could hear my girlfriend's smooth voice from upstairs.

"Where's Asami? I have the best news for her!"

I stopped my work, sliding away from the vehicle as footsteps hurried in the direction of my underground warehouse. Grasping a nearby cloth, I wiped most of the grime from my face and hands and found my engagement ring, sliding it back on when Korra burst through the door. Placing my late father's red, Fire Nation cloth in the back of my black overalls, I closed the gap between us when Korra slid down the stair's railing, arms outstretched for a hug.

"What have I told you about working on OUR weekends?" Asked the gorgeous, sculpted Southern Water Tribe girl with a brilliant flash of her pearly whites.

I returned a shy smile. "I wasn't expecting you so soon," I answered. She tilted her head up to meet my slightly taller frame and kissed me again. "Give me five to shower and I'll be just like you like me when you come over," I purred, running my fingers under her chin.

Korra licked her lips. "Yes, I will need some motivation for the next six months we'll be apart".

My seduction act paused as I glared at her. "Six months?" I nearly screamed.

I was used to Korra going off doing whatever around the four nations with her soul-twin, Aang, but for SIX, WHOLE MONTHS? We had a wedding to plan and I was not planning to do it alone!

"Don't worry, when I become the head chef of Hell's Kitchen Thai Bistro, I promise to have you stuffed on any countertop you want forever".

Though the statement rekindled the fire that never dies between us, I gave her a worried look.

"Ok, well, I'm happy for you," I murmured before adding. "But I will miss you".

Korra pouted. "'Sami, it's ok-" Before she could finish, my assistant barged in with an ivory letter in hand. Korra jerked her head back and forth, confusion evident in her gorgeous blue eyes. "Wait, you're-"

I kissed her passionately, smearing leftover motor oil on her left eyebrow. "I can't let you go for that long, Sweetie," I said with a wink.

#

Bolin: (20) Republic City-Ex-gangmember/Probender/Master bender (Earth)

"Hmph! Lavabender, huh? I'm still the greatest earthbender, ever!"

I ducked as the great Toph Beifong sent the metal streetlight flying in my direction.

"Yes!" I yelled back leaping over a stack of cardboard boxes, running towards an empty alleyway. "Yes, you are, Lady Beifong!" I narrowly missed a fire hydrant aimed at my head. "I didn't mean to offend-"

"Shut up and face me, Bo!" Growled the blind bender as she shifted the earth, making me fall on all fours and involuntarily slide back to her "seeing" feet. "Soon, I will be the greatest chef of all time on Hell's Kitchen, too!" She announced with a cackle and foot atop my rear end. "Just call me, CHEF MELON LORD!"

My head jerked up and I looked back at her nervously. "Wait? You were invited too?"

#

Suki: (30) Kyoshi Island-Captain of Kyoshi Warriors/Non-bender

I could not believe my good fortune! I thanked Avatar Kyoshi's brilliant statue as I grabbed my single duffle bag of belongings, ready for six months of culinary prowess away from this place. Don't get me wrong, Kyoshi Island is lovely especially in the spring, but I was growing tired of rescuing stubborn, insubordinate children from the Unagi every hour, upon the hour.

I figured after I win Hell's Kitchen, I would stay in Republic City with my boyfriend for a while and maybe join my friend, Toph's police force. As a woman, I am capable of wearing many hats including a head chef one. My boyfriend was completely understanding of this, unlike the jerk I was forced to leave for his archaic, water tribe ways. Though I was excited about the trip, I worried for my team and my airheaded best friend, Ty Lee being my replacement for a while. The girl was going to be livid as she would have to give up her weekend vacations to the Fire Nation, particularly Ember Island to, I guess, play with her pick of boy toys.

Oh well, a couple of months of abstinence can do her good.

TEAM FIRE

Ty Lee: (31) Fire Nation Capital of Caldera-Contortionist/Acrobat/Non-bender

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I screamed as I scanned the words on my cell phone from Suki's message over and over. "Six months!"

I sunk into the hot spring up to my neck in ultimate PISS-ivity. How in the world was I going to tell my girlfriend? That's it! How dare Suki just up and decide to join a reality show and leave me with her duties? I am quitting tomorrow!

"Something wrong?"

Startled by the voice of pure, melted gold, I looked up to see Agni's greatest creation, shedding a red, Mad Princess bathing towel to reveal her delicious body. My mouth dropped the instant my eyes roamed over my secret, royal lover. She tossed her ebony hair into a high ponytail with relative ease, from our weeks of practice, as she slowly dipped into the scalding water with me. I nearly drooled when she took me in her arms, placing those hot, luscious lips on my collarbone. I wrapped my legs around her and enjoyed another passionate session out of the many we had shared in her father's newly renovated beach house over the weekend.

Breathless, I finally spoke with one leg still over her lovely, pale shoulder. "It's Suki, she's been invited to compete on Hell's Kitchen. She'll be gone for six months which means…" my voice trailed when our lips met.

Surprised that my secretly, insecure girlfriend did not incinerate the island, I gave her a curious eye.

"Which means," she finished for me. "She will be annihilated in the first round by yours truly".

My face dropped with understanding as the woman I loved gave me the irresistible smirk that I adored. "You're competing too?" I asked to be sure. When she nodded, it was me who would have blown up the island if I were born a bender. "Azula! You've never cooked dragon-piss in your life!"

Chuckling, she stopped my lashing out with clever fingers. Ten minutes later, she kissed my pulsing temple when my head fell back against the side of the spring.

"Too bad for your warriors, I'm bringing an assistant as well".

"But…But, it will be on television. If we both go, everyone will find out about us, your father, Mai," I paused, feeling a bit of jealousy. "Not to mention your arranged husband," I hissed.

The woman was unfazed at the possibility of our secret affair being revealed. "Don't worry," she answered confidently. "No one watches reality tv anymore".

#

Ozai: (49) Fire Nation Capital of Caldera-Fire Lord/Master Bender (Fire)

"I can't believe that tea-loving bastard was chosen over me," I seethed, digging my short nails into the hips of my new wife atop me.

"Good, Grandpa, will stay out of our business then," she purred, caressing my shoulders, roughly.

The comment did nothing to ease my mind. Iroh, IROH! My elder brother never bests me except in our exit from my mother's womb. My wife gasped in pleasure when I took out my frustrations on her body. She loved all things brutal, so I never treated her with gentle hands. Our love was bought which was fine by me. My daughter had secretly wanted a go at her at one point along with my brother and weak son while my ex-wife despised her, so the money hungry, ex-bounty hunter was perfect for our royal family.

During the middle of our session, a young servant boy approached with two ivory letters in hand.

"Can't…you…see…I'm…fucking?" I growled between thrusts.

My wife muffled her cries in my neck as the servant read the letters aloud.

"Lady Jun of the Earth Kingdom and Fire Lord Ozai of Caldera, congratulations! You are both invited to Hell's Kitchen".

"Perfect," I swooned. "Make sure it is a mandated viewing".

#

Ursa: (47) Fire Nation colony of Hira'a-Herbalist/Non-bender

"Ikem! Kiyi! Look!" I exclaimed, waving the ivory invitation in front of my little family. "Where's Zuko?" I asked my daughter, expecting her half-brother to be close by.

As if planned, my son entered the gardens with an identical letter in hand. His quiet girlfriend, Mai, also held one.

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed genuinely. "This is going to be great!"

Zuko's face was grim, however, when he looked at me with his half-scarred face. "Yeah, I was excited because Uncle Iroh got one too, but…"

"What?" I asked.

"I heard Dad and his new wife got one too".

My face fell instantly. "What is the number to the headquarters?" I asked Ikem, who shrugged.

"That's not all," came Mai's bored voice.

I caught the glare she sent my son's way and realized that this couldn't be good.

"Suki got one too…and…she doesn't…really know that we're not together anymore…"

I rubbed my suddenly throbbing head. Sometimes my son could be the most infuriating man in the world, a trait he had to have picked up from his father.

"I'm going to go practice my cutting," announced his girlfriend, immediately leaving us.

"Zuko…" I groaned. "That girl really loves you to put up with this," I pointed out.

Zuko breathed out dramatically. "Mom, that's not even the worse part".

I gave my son a look. "What could be worse?" I asked, preparing myself.

Unfortunately, nothing could have prepared me for the next three words.

"Azula was invited".

The garden turtleducks were the only sounds heard at this. Finally, my replacement daughter broke the silence.

"Oooooh! Looks like a family reunion!"

#

Mako: (21) Republic City-Police Force/Ex-gangmember/Master-Bender (Fire)

"I can't do this anymore, Wu," I said, pulling up my trousers.

Heir to the Earth Kingdom's throne, Prince Wu, looked up at me with wide-eyes. "But, Mako, we had a wonderful dinner and all. Don't you feel anything?"

I sighed, oh I felt something alright, but it was something I was not used to. I laid my head against the back seat of the police car and closed my eyes.

"This can't work. Besides, I'll be gone for six months anyway. Korra and Asami are in the competition too along with that sexy fire princess. Maybe I'll have a shot at one…or…ALL of them!"

Prince Wu rolled his eyes, waving me away. "None of those girls are interested in you, Mako. Korra and Asami have rejected you a million times and the fire princess is married anyway".

I glanced over at him as he pulled out an ivory invitation from his breast pocket. "Besides…What would I do without you for six months?"

TEAM AIR

Opal: (19) Zaofu/ Air Temple Island/Bender (Air)

The air was stifling in the visitor's suite of the elaborately built Republic City's maximum security prison. Opal wrung her hands as she awaited her aunt to bring out the prison's number one guest. She could hear the clang of platinum handcuffs before seeing dull, green eyes when the woman of her dreams appeared before her and was escorted to the booth with a glass barrier between them.

Both women's hands pressed against the glass before they reached for the phone next to them simultaneously.

"I'll miss you," said the prisoner first, softly. "Six months is a long time without seeing your face".

Opal managed to smile through her tears. "Think about it this way. When I win, I can put more money towards your appeals. Six months is a sacrifice to spend the rest of my life with you".

#

Zaheer: (40) Western Air Temple-Red Lotus Anarchist Leader/Current Gangmember/Master-Bender (Air)

"This is dumb and a complete waste of time," said Meng Hua from her place in the floating pool.

She lifted a foot for Ghazan to massage passively while they awaited their leader's arrival.

"Well, it gives us some much-needed time to…bond," said the tattooed lavabender, at which Meng Hua rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said with a shrug. "P'Li, aren't you going to talk him out of this foolishness? I mean who watches that show anyway?"

The ridiculously tall, combustion bender grit her teeth. "It's good for publicity. Plus, cooking is his passion. He looks up to that chef guy. I don't want to seem unsupportive".

At that, I emerged from the corner of the temple as if I had not heard their griping. "I'm preparing to leave. Give me six months to wreak chaos in this kitchen of hell and the world is ours".

P'Li sighed, accepting a gentle peck on the lips.

"Good luck, Dude, don't rush back. I've got things here!" Called out my good buddy, Ghazan, shooting a seductive smirk at the waterbender who obviously had a flood of feelings for him too, but refused to let it show.

Rolling her eyes again, Meng Hua watched as P'Li escorted me towards the airship and whispered to Ghazan when she thought we were out of earshot. "We can forget any kind of space with P'Li around, maybe you could…create some Mr. Lavabender?"

Aang: (128) Air Temple Island-Teacher/Master-Bender (All elements)

"Master, I am thrilled to announce that you have been chosen for Hell's Kitchen this season along with Bumi and me".

I caught the excitement in his voice and returned a painful smile. Great…not only will the world see my inner turmoil, but so will two of my top students, firsthand.

"Well, I hope you put your training to good use," I answered, leaving him immediately.

I was not surprised when Tenzin followed. The young man worshipped the ground I walked on of course. It was difficult to fathom that his world was going to be turned upside down when he found out that his hero is simply…human.

"Does it bother you that my mother will be joining us, Sir?" Asked the student.

I shook my head. "I never told anyone this, but… swallowed as I thought on the upcoming future. "I have two wives and both are in the competition".


End file.
